


When Things Should and Shouldn't Stay Dead

by fatedfeathers



Category: Anna Dressed in Blood - Kendare Blake, Supernatural
Genre: Anna Tries to Kill Everyone, But Not Cas, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghost Hunting, I Obviously Don't Know How To Tag, Just With Dean And Sam, Like In The Book, Loosely The Same Plot As The Book, Thomas Has a Huge Crush On Caramel, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudy "the Daisy" Bristol was the one who sent Cas after Anna. But what if that wasn't the only tip he sent about her?</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>In which Daisy sends Bobby a lead on Anna at the same time as he sends one to Cas, so Bobby sends Dean and Sam after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loosely follows the plot of the book, but with some differences. Like Dean and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this on the bus ride home today, and it had to be written. I hope you enjoy! It's my first Supernatural fic, andmy first Anna fic, so please be kind... And the title will change soon.

Dean picked up his phone on the third ring. "Bobby. What've you got?" he asked. The gruff, older hunter had been searching for leads on any cases for Dean and his brother to check.

_"Well, I've got a possible case from a contact I haven't heard from in a few years. The idjit is over-theatrical, but usually sends real cases. You boys feel like goin' international?"_

 

...

 

Dean had been complaining since they hit the Canadian border. Sam ignored him, trying to look up any information on the ghost he could.

"I mean, for all this 'Daisy' character knows, the kids are just making up a story to explain why other kids are disappearing, covering for the runaways!" Dean groused. Sam looked over.

"I'd be more likely to believe that if Anna Korlov didn't exist," he said, turning his laptop slightly so his brother could look over quickly to see the screen. "Or if she hadn't been murdered."

"What've you got on her?"

"There's not much on her... We'd be better off talking to the locals. All I have is an article about her body being found and an obituary," Sam continued.

"Well, we're almost there," Dean said. "We can get to talking around soon."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Theseus Cassio and Caramel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who names their kids Caramel and Theseus Cassio?
> 
> Hippies.

Cas watches out the window as Caramel drives them to the Edge of the World party. Signs flash by the windows, showing zig-zagging lines and curves, as well as signs advertising the possibility of a moose attacking their car in the next few miles.

Suddenly, just as they passed another moose attack sign, a large figure appeared by the side of the road, trying to get their attention. Caramel slammed on the brakes, stopping just short of the figure.

"Holy shit, an actual moose!" Cas yelled, not getting a clear look. Caramel shook her head.

"That's not a moose... Just a really tall guy..." she said. She rolled down the window. "Do you need help?" she asked. The man pushed his long hair back.

"Yeah, thanks," he said. "Do you know how to get to Thunder Bay from here?"

"Yeah. You take this road and follow it back that way," Caramel responded. "After a while, there'll be signs you can follow."

The moose of a man smiled. "Thanks," he said, before walking back to a car parked on the shoulder of the road. "I told you we needed directions, jerk!"

"Shut up, bitch!"

Caramel rolled her window up and looked over at Cas. "Must be new to the area," she said, before starting to drive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter... They'll get longer soon. I promise... I just wanted to start to get everyone introduced.
> 
> Also, I was rereading Anna Dressed in Blood, and Cas actually made a comment about the signs signalling an impending moose attack on the car. The idea was way too tempting...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry that the first chapter is so short... I just wanted to show Dean and Sam heading to Thunder Bay... I'll try to update as soon as I get the chapters done. I won't have a set schedule because of school, work, cheerleading, and going to my mother's, but I'll do my best not to let this rot on a shelf somewhere. Promise.


End file.
